


Cotton Candy

by honeybee7730, linatangerina



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blushing, Chair Sex, Choking, Clothed Sex, Confessional Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Porn, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Female-Centric, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, High School, Hikawa Hina-centric, Intimidation, Kissing, Kneeling, Lace, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Making Out, Maruyama Aya-centric, Neck Kissing, Nervousness, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painplay, Pink Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, School Uniforms, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Skirts, Smut, Stripping, Switching, Table Sex, Teasing, Underage Sex, Uniforms, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Virginity, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wet & Messy, first nsfw fanfic kinda nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee7730/pseuds/honeybee7730, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatangerina/pseuds/linatangerina
Summary: A quick little ayahina one-shot without a plot. just smut <3
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya
Kudos: 28





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to linatangerina for writing this with me!! <3

Hina looked at aya from across the table, locking eyes with her. Aya shifted in her seat, seemingly uncomfortable with the amount of eye contact Hina was giving her. Hina refused to relent, and continued to stare at Aya, wordlessly asking her many questions and hoping for many answers. 

”What are you thinking about, Aya? Me?” Hina asked harmlessly, but Aya looked away, and struggled to answer. Aya bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably, averting her gaze and attempting to hide the deep red pigment of embarrassment on her cheeks. She took a deep, shaky breath and tried to control the frantic bouncing of her leg. “Jesus christ, why is she looking at me like THAT? Is she TRYING to get me turned on?” She thought.

”I’m waiting for an answer, Aya.” Hina reminded her, her impatience bleeding through. Aya already seemed unsettled, Hina could tell by the way she clenched her legs together. ”You’re not sneaky.” Aya sighed and loosened her shoulders, finally looking back at Hina and meeting the blazing, piercing gaze of her eyes meeting Aya’s. 

”I... I don’t really know what I’m supposed to say, I-“ She swallowed hard and clenched her thighs. 

“God, you’re really cute. Has anyone ever told you that?” Hina spoke gently, as she got up from her seat to sit on the table in front of Aya. She brushed a piece of hair out from her face and gently adjusted Aya’s cheek, so that she was looking directly at her. Aya bit her tongue and fought the urge to look away but she felt magnetized by the girl looking down on her and couldn’t bring herself to break the gaze.

”Well, no, and certainly not like this either,,,” Her heart thundered in her chest as she tried to keep herself under control, but to be honest, she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. The look in her eyes was enough to give away everything she was feeling with a simple glance.

Hina adjusted herself so that she was directly in front of Aya, her legs on either side of Aya. Her skirt was lightly maintaining whatever dignity she had left, but one light touch from Aya and Hina would be totally exposed. Hina grasped Aya’s chin, and pulled her face close to her own. Aya could feel Hina’s light yet ragged breaths on her face, as she got nervous herself. ”You make me feel.. things, Aya.” Hina said, mostly at a loss. Hina leaned in for a kiss, showing hesitation. Her lips gently brushed against Aya’s. As she pulled away, she hoped Aya would reciprocate. ”Is that.. okay?”

”Oh my god, just kiss me already.” Aya desperately reached up and placed her hands on Hina’s cheeks gently but firmly and pulled her back into the kiss, this time reciprocating with a hot, burning desperation. She felt the scalding hot heat of desire start from her cheeks and fall through her chest and then between her legs. Her mind was swimming with the way Hina smelled, the way she tasted, the way they both kissed with desperation, as if this would be their first and last kiss in all of eternity. 

As Hina finally felt Ayas lips connect with hers, she discovered herself to be much more unhinged than usual. She ran her hands through Aya’s soft pink hair, savoring the chance that she could even touch her like, well... this. Hina never wanted to pull away from the kiss, knowing Aya felt just as desperate as she did. Hina could feel Aya’s heavy breathing, the girls chest rising and falling with the rhythm of the kiss. It would be easy to say Hina liked her, but that wouldn’t be true. Hina adored the girl. This kiss, the passion that Hina gave, was proof of that. Hina pulled away gently to give Aya some time to breathe. She could see Aya’s smile fading, yet she took the time to comfort her. Hina pet Aya’s hair, as if she was an eager dog.

”Did that feel good, Aya?” Hina asked, as she leaned in to plant a kiss on the girl’s neck. Aya let out a soft whimper, wrapping her hands around Hina, who was so focused on kissing Aya that she barely even noticed. 

A thick fog clouded Aya’s mind, so much so that she could barely put together a response. After some stuttering and small whines between because of Hina kissing her neck, she manage to get a small response out.

“Yeah... really good.” She found her hands tangled in Hina’s hair, subconsciously pulling her closer to her in unspoken desperation. When Hina’s lips connected to her neck she felt like her veins had turned into liquid lighting, an unusual feeling of warm, stinging desperation and the loss of control over her own body. She’d never come close to touching Hina like this, although she had damn well thought about it before, and the reality was tenfold. She was overcome by arousal and was beginning to let herself fall apart beneath Hina. Her nails scratched the lower part of Hina’s neck and her legs started to spread unconsciously, the hem of her skirt just barely draping over her inner thighs.

Hina was much more alert than usual, quickly noticing how Aya’s legs had moved to open for her just a second earlier. Hina knew exactly what she wanted to do. She pulled away from the kiss gently.

“One second.” She got up off the table and readjusted her skirt. She slipped one of her hands under both of Aya’s thighs, and the other against her back. Hina lifted Aya, bridal style, and laid the girl down on the table, flipping her skirt as she got the chance. Aya whimpered quietly, to which Hina responded with a light growl. Hina took Aya’s spot in the chair, and wrapped her hands around Aya’s thighs, spreading them. ”You have really cute panties, Aya! Too bad i’m totally gonna wreck them.” Hina teased, watching Aya’s face get increasingly more red. Aya’s chest rose and fell, heaving with intense arousal and anticipation. The cold air between her legs (especially considering how wet she was) was enough to make her squirm, but Hina watching her like a cat about to pounce was what set her off. She was barely able to hold her head up anymore. All of her body had gone tingly and numb, yet she was so sensitive to every sensation on her skin. Especially Hina’s firm hold on her thighs. When Hina spread her legs, the smell of sex and arousal was overwhelming. Her face deepened to a dark shade of crimson and she covered it with her hands, trying not to moan at the mere thought of Hina touching her down... there.

Hina was impossibly aroused by Aya’s actions, knowing it was about time to do something. Hina slipped her dainty fingers under the elastic of Aya’s pink, heart-patterned panties. She slid them off with clear desperation, doing so hastily. Aya let out a small moan from Hina’s touch against her upper thigh, throwing her head back in an attempt to break eye contact with the girl. 

”Look at me, Aya. I wanna look in those pretty eyes when I fuck you.” Hina announced, almost nonchalantly. When she finally pulled the panties off, Aya’s wet, dripping pussy was exposed to the cold air. Aya shivered, but Hina wasted no time getting to work. Hina ran her fingers up and down Aya’s pussy, doing her best to find the girls clit. As she finally hit it, Aya let out a loud moan, full of ecstasy and pleasure. Hina grinned wildly as she finally brought her mouth up to Aya’s clit and started licking.

Aya’s weak hands dug into Hina’s hair and pulled it hastily, completely losing control of herself at the feeling of Hina’s tongue on her clit. Her mind swam with incomprehensible, very vulgar thoughts and she continued to moan, the sound coming out high and melodic. She tried extremely hard to maintain eye contact with Hina but the pleasure and humiliation was almost too much to handle. Her eyes were distant and soft with a hint of hidden submission, although I guess it wasn’t really hidden at this point anyway. It took everything out of her not to grind on Hina’s face. What she was feeling was similar to losing her mind, except here it was so incredibly pleasurable that she didn’t care. She wanted Hina to keep going. She wanted Hina’s mouth, Hina’s hands, Hina’s eyes all over her. She was so desperate for the girl alone that she didn’t care what Hina was doing, she just wanted her all over her body. Every inch of her was screaming for Hina’s touch and she knew she’d only be satisfied in one way. As Hina continued to lick and suck on her clit the incredible buildup of pressure had started and Aya’s hips began moving on their own. Holding Hina’s head to her and grinding her hips up and down on her tongue, she moaned desperately.

”Fuck, Hina, please don’t stop-“ She interrupted herself with another sweet, high-pitched moan and she yanked Hina’s hair harder as she felt the girl smiling against her clit. Hina moaned as she continued to taste the girl in front of her. Her nails scratching Aya’s back, grabbing her sides, her thighs, anything she could reach. Aya was tugging at Hina’s hair, something that was new to her. She was enjoying every feeling, every sensation. Aya’s thighs began to shake, which Hina took as a cue to speed up. Aya’s high pitched whines and moans filled the room, the girl not knowing how else to express herself. Hina decided to try something completely new, and push a finger inside of Aya’s hole. this caught the girl by surprise, as she yelped in excitement. 

”Oh Aya.. you’re so wet I bet you barely even felt that!” she exclaimed. Aya nodded and Hina added another finger. Hina resumed with sucking on Aya’s clit, all while pumping in and out of her with her fingers. “Wonder if I can find her g-spot?” She thought, grinning wildly.

Aya wanted to scream when Hina put a finger inside of her. This was her first time doing anything sexual with anyone and her first time being penetrated, so the feeling of someone being inside of her was almost too much to bear. As Hina pumped her fingers in and out of her with ease she moaned smoothly, rhythmically, and horribly desperately. She didn’t know what to do with her hips anymore, grind on Hina’s face or fuck herself on her fingers. 

Her back arched sharply and she threw her head back when Hina’s fingers made contact with what she would assume was her g-spot and her thighs fell open even further, a wordless invitation for Hina to go even deeper. It was incredibly humiliating, no doubt about that, but the pleasure was so much more incredible than the embarrassment that she didn’t care. The feeling of Hina tasting her with her fingers inside of her was enough to finally send Aya over the edge. She pressed her clit harder into Hina’s tongue and her entire body began to tremble. Steadily, rhythmically, her moans got increasingly higher and frantic as she neared her orgasm.

“Hina, I- fuck, I think i’m gonna-“ The vulgar sounds coming from her mouth and her pussy were enough to cut her off. She was feeling so overwhelmingly good and she barely knew how to process what she was feeling. The tips of her fingers started to tingle and her toes curled. Hina sped up, her actions becoming more frantic as Aya got closer to orgasm. the pink hair girl was completely unhinged. Panting, moaning, screaming, all for Hina. She curled her fingers inside Aya’s pussy, and the girl let out a scream that was unlike any other. A flaming hot surge of lightning shot through Aya as she came. This was easily not her first orgasm, but it was the first time someone else had brought her to it... let alone with her g-spot. She saw sparkles when she came and her head spun when she came down from it while a sticky white substance began to leak out of her. Hina wasted no time in cleaning up, with her mouth, ever so slightly overstimulating her. 

When Aya came down from her orgasm, she felt.... warm, for some reason. It was a calmer state of bliss now. She was incredibly satisfied and the feelings she had for Hina swelled in her chest. After taking a moment to breathe while Hina was cleaning up, she sat up and looked down at Hina. Without a word, she took the girls fingers in her mouth and cleaned up, the hot, wet feeling of Aya’s tongue around Hina’s fingers all-too-similar to what she felt while she was inside of her. Aya made sure to get a taste of herself on every inch of Hina’s fingers and she took them further down her throat, holding back a gag as Hina watched her with a bewildered yet lustful face. She swirled her tongue around the two fingers and then took them out in one motion, a single string of her spit connecting the two even after being separated.

“Kiss me.”

Hina complied with Aya and leaned in to kiss the girl. She tasted Aya’s cum when she kissed her, which was an unfamiliar feeling, but definitely not unwelcome. Aya was touching Hina all over, as if she was aching for more. “She’s so fragile. There’s no way she can handle another orgasm. What the hell is she doing?” Hina thought, when it finally clicked what Aya was doing.

Aya pushed Hina up against the back of her chair and she got down from the table all without disconnecting from the kiss. She squirmed at the slick feeling between her thighs but was more preoccupied with Hina now, gently bringing her hands to the top button of Hina’s shirt and undoing it with ease. As the top of her shirt fell open to reveal her collarbones Hina grinned against Aya’s lips. Button after button she worked her way down until the shirt was completely done and Hina was almost fully exposed. Aya pulled away from the kiss and hovered down near Hina’s chest, observing the intricate lace details on her bra and smiling to herself.

“Such a pretty bra, Hina... were you planning this?” She slid one of the bra straps down over Hina’s shoulder and fondled her through the bra, earning a small, surprised moan out of Hina. Aya’s hot breath against Hina’s neck made her shiver, and Aya ran her tongue from one end of Hina’s collarbone all the way up to her jaw. ”You want this off?” She asked, holding on to one strap of Hina’s bra.

Hina’s breathing got heavier and heavier as Aya got closer, and she could feel herself losing composure when Aya began to question her.

”I-,, Yes please, Aya,” she finally responded, not knowing what else to say. Aya hummed as she worked her delicate fingers around Hina’s bra, removing it after a few minutes of light teasing.

Aya gently pushed Hina’s shirt over her shoulders before she moved to unclasp her bra, doing so with so much finesse that you never would’ve thought this was her first time. When Hina’s bra fell and her chest was finally exposed, Aya felt her eyes widen and her lips part.

”Wow, you’re.... you’re beautiful. Can I?” She looked up at Hina, smiling at the flustered, red face above her. Hina let out a small “mhm” and Aya took that as her cue. Going in gently at first, Aya cupped one of Hina’s breasts in her hand and ran her tongue over her nipple to test her reaction. When Hina whined under her breath and arched her back, Aya knew exactly what to do and she brought Hina’s nipple between her lips and slowly ran her tongue over it in a slow, rhythmic motion. Aya’s other hand was busy fondling Hina’s other breast, her thumb and pointer busied playing with Hina’s other nipple and making her mind cloudy. Hina was very obviously enjoying this thoroughly, considering how /her/ moans were the ones filling up the room and Aya hadn’t even started playing with her pussy yet. Hina’s hands held Aya by the back of her head and she pulled her close, experiencing a state of bliss but also aching for more. Hina’s desperate whines filled Aya with an urge she had never experienced before. It was this kind of hunger, this craving to feel and taste every inch of Hina. Aya bit Hina’s nipple just a slight bit, grazing it with her teeth. Hina felt the small twinge of pain ring out through her whole body, quite enjoying the feeling of pain mixed with pleasure.

”More,, please,” Hina begged, waiting for Aya to give her more pain. Hina, after one small bite, had already fallen in love with the nipping and biting. ”C’mon Aya, harder please,,” she begged, unraveling under the grip of her partner.

”Fuck. It’s so hot when you beg.” Aya smiled against Hina’s nipple, moving away and looking darkly into the blue-haired girls eyes. Both of them were flushed and disheveled, hair fallen in their faces and their cheeks tinted red. Hina’s eyes were soft, looking back into Aya’s own quite reluctantly. There was a hint of fear in her gaze and, for some reason, Aya liked that. She stood up and grabbed Hina’s chin between her thumb and pointer finger, pulling her face closer to hers and watching the heat of arousal surge through the girl. ”You said you wanted to be hurt, right?” Aya started with her hand on Hina’s breast and played with her nipple softly, waiting for Hina to let her guard down and then pinching it hard. She yelped, clinging to Aya harder and completely melting beneath her. Aya snaked her hand up further past her collarbone and to her neck, loosely wrapping her fingers around Hina’s delicate throat and watching her mouth fall open. She never tightened her grip, she just watched Hina sit there and boil in her own arousal. She knew that she wanted to be choked, she just wanted to hear it straight out of Hina’s mouth.

Hina knew she had asked for all this, but she certainly hadn’t expected Aya to be so forward.. or sadistic. “She had only just lost her virginity a few moments prior, where the hell did she learn all of this shit? “ Thought Hina, before getting increasingly aware of the feeing of Ayas porcelain hands around her throat. It would be so, so easy to escape her grip, but Aya had a power over Hina that was much more than simply physical. Aya could never physically overpower the blue haired girl, not without her consent. And here Hina was, fully capable of getting away from Aya, and still choosing to give in and relinquish all of her power to the girl glaring down at her. 

”Grab me harder Aya, please choke me harder, take away my breath again, please?” Hina begged, all humility leaving her as she opened up her heart to the girl before her.

”Attagirl.” Aya grinned, tightening her grip around Hina’s throat and watching her face fall accordingly. Hina’s mouth was wide open now, her tongue fallen out of her mouth just a slight bit in a pant. The look in Hina’s eyes was just enough to communicate what she wanted to Aya, and of course she took notice of this. Aya brought her face so close to Hina’s that their hot breath was basically combined. “You want me to touch you somewhere else? Hm?” She cooed, cocking her head. Hina breathed heavily and whined quietly, struggling to fully orchestrate words because of Aya’s hand around her neck.

“Mmm...” Hina was humiliated, to say the least. She was normally the one teasing Aya, getting her all worked up and flustered and sometimes making her cry, so why was she so content being beneath her? “Yes, please-“

“Where?” Aya snarled, taking her free hand and drawing a line down the center of Hina’s torso and to her waistline.

“My-... my uh,” Hina dropped her voice to a whisper. “mypussy,” She squirmed as Aya tightened her hand around her neck. Aya, dissatisfied, bit her lip and furrowed her brows.

“What happened to the loud, shameless Hina I know? Where’d she go, huh?” Aya went to let go of Hina’s neck but she whined and grabbed Aya’s wrist, pulling her back in.

“My pussy, Aya. Please.” Hina formed a solid answer and stared heavily into Aya’s eyes, wordlessly begging to be touched, to be felt, to just... /feel/ Aya on her. She was desperate, and humiliation was beyond her concern now.

“There we go. Good girl.” Aya smiled warmly, taking the hand at Hina’s waistband and creeping up under her skirt. From what she could feel, Hina’s panties were lacy and most likely matched the bra she had on. Her mouth fell open when she felt how wet she was. She grinned wickedly and pushed Hina’s panties to the side with her fingers, earning a loud whine from the blue-haired girl. It was easy for Aya to find her clit considering how slick she was, and as soon as she could pinpoint it, she wasted no time going in and abusing it. She trapped it between her fingers and started to tease gently, Hina barely being able to keep herself together with the sudden burst of pleasure.

“A-ah, holy shit-“ Hina gasped, bucking her hips up against Aya’s fingers and throwing her head back. The way Hina was completely unhinged beneath her now set off an unusual feeling of sadism in her veins and she grinned darkly. “Aya, it—hnnn,,, it hurts,”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?” Aya bent down to where their noses were just barely touching and she planted a small peck on Hina’s lips. “You want me to hurt you, don’t you?” And with a smile, Aya moved her fingers a little further back and teased Hina’s entrance.

“Oh my god, wait-“ Hina froze, arching her back. “Your fingers are so long, I-“

“I’ll be gentle.” Aya spoke softly, now breathing heavily into Hina’s ears as she started to push one finger inside of her. Hina clenched around Aya’s fingered and she moaned sharply, clearly also being new to penetration. “Shhshh, hey. Take it easy.” Her words came out as smooth as silk while she whispered to Hina. Her efforts to comfort her worked, apparently, because Hina let loose and Aya had more room to push inside.

By the time Aya had two fingers all the way inside, Hina was basically a limp mess slumped over the chair. Her legs were spread wide, her skirt was flipped up, and she was drooling. Aya pumped her fingers in and out of her in a quick, steady rhythm and Hina moaned with every thrust inside of her. Hina was wet enough to have coated Aya’s fingers in a sticky clear substance, so much so that when Aya took her fingers out a string of it remained starched to them.

“You’re so cute.” Aya teased, taking her two fingers inside of her mouth and cleaning them off thoroughly before beginning to remove her own clothes. The bow of her uniform came first, then the button-up, and then her bra. She left that on, doing only as much as letting the straps fall down over her shoulders. She got down in a squat and slipped two fingers beneath the waistband of Hina’s panties. “Let’s get these off.”

It didn’t take long, especially because Aya was getting too ravenous for intense teasing, before Aya was pleasuring Hina orally in return. She had given all of her attention to Hina’s clit, nipping the sensitive skin around it and testing all kinds of different motions with her tongue to see which one Hina responded best to. She found that when she flattened her tongue and ran it up and down her clit gently was when Hina felt the most pleasure, so she continued to do that until the buildup of Hina’s own orgasm began. 

Hina clutched the sides of the chair until her knuckles were white. Even though the teasing and edging she endured was excruciating, she enjoyed it more than she’d like to admit. She wasn’t a stranger to masochistic tendencies but this was the first time she actually got to try them out with another person, and her craving for it increased tenfold, to say the least. The intense stimulation and the pain that came with it was incredibly arousing and Hina felt like she was going to cum at any second without warning.

Without any hesitation, Aya sped up and Hina responded accordingly, physically and verbally. The pitch of her moans increased sharply and she dug her hands into Aya’s hair. Hina could barely make out anything else other than the felling of Aya’s tongue on her clit and she finally let herself go, succumbing to the incredible buildup of pressure and welcoming one of the best orgasms she’d ever had. The orgasm engulfed her like oxygen to a flame and she screamed, bucking her hips up against Aya’s face and letting the overstimulation overcome her. Her body felt like it was floating for a split second once the rush died down, but she was immediately snapped back to reality when Aya continued to lick and suck on her clit even though she had already came.

“fffff-.... fuck, Aya, that hurts-“ Hina stuttered, digging her nails into Aya’s scalp and trying to squirm away. Aya, grinning slyly, pulled away.

“So you want me to stop, then?” She coos, tracing her fingers down Hina’s thighs and beginning to push them closed.

“No, no no no!! Absolutely not!! You.... you know I like that,,” Aya rose to her feet and held her two fingers out, Hina opening her mouth in response and sticking her tongue out just a bit. Aya slid her fingers into her mouth and down her throat with ease, earning a small gag out of Hina. A tear streaked down the blue-haired girls face. 

“You really are a masochist, aren’t you? Here. I’ll let you get your fill.” She leaned in and locked lips with Hina, circling her clit ever so gently with the tips of her fingers. Hina whimpered into Aya’s mouth, her mind screaming in pain and her body screaming for more. She wanted Aya to fuck her up; she wanted to be used, taken advantage of, and absolutely destroyed. But she knew it would be some time before they got there, and she was perfectly happy with this anyway.

Hina purred, relaxing into Aya as the rhythm of her fingers slowed and eventually came to a stop. 

“You know... I’ve always really liked you.” They sat beside each other on the table now, resting their heads on each other and relaxing in the comfort silence. Aya was the first to speak.

“Obviously I knew that. The way you get caught up in my eyes every time we look at each other isn’t exactly hard to miss, you big dork.” Hina laughed, stretching her arm around Aya and petting her upper arm. Aya moaned contently under her breath and nuzzled into Hina more.

“Ah,” Her face flushed red and she wanted to cover it with her hands, but Hina’s grip, gentle yet stern, held her hands down. “Do you... feel the same way? Or was this like a one time thing?”

“Of course I feel the same way, idiot! Having a girlfriend is gonna be totally boppin’!” Hina smiled wide, a thundering, warm feeling spreading through her chest.

“There’s the Hina I know and love.” Aya giggled a bit, planting a small kiss on Hina’s cheek and resting her head on her chest once more.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! this was my first time writing porn based on real characters, so apologies if theyre ooc! i still have a lot to learn!


End file.
